


Podfic Cover Art: The Long Con

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [17]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: “You’re a very suspicious man, you know that?”"Environmental conditioning," Ivan said.





	Podfic Cover Art: The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 
  * Inspired by [The Long Con by Lightgetsin [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778991) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 




End file.
